memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Discovery The Official Starships Collection
– | Pages = 16 | Editor = Ben Robinson | image2 = Eaglemoss Star Trek Discovery Official Starships Collection promo.jpg }} Star Trek: Discovery The Official Starships Collection is a monthly British partwork magazine that premiered on and is published by Eaglemoss Collections under its Hero Collector imprint. A sister publication of the Official Starships Collection and Build The USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D partworks, it is authorized and licensed by CBS Consumer Products, and debuted simultaneously in the US and the UK. Each standard issue includes a (roughly) six to ten inch-long (150 to 250 mm-long) hand-painted scaled replica of a starship from the series. Cast in and , a number of starship designs have been reproduced here (as a miniature) for the first time by any manufacturer. Available separately, larger Special Edition starship models, metallic resin dedication plaques, dedicated magazine binders, and a figurine are in production. Gift premiums have also been released to subscribers in the US, the only territory where subscriptions are presently available. Ben Robinson, the project's manager, utilizes the original CGI studio models provided by Pixomondo for reference, once they have been approved by CBS Television Studios and Secret Hideout, the show's primary production companies, and the VFX team. stss_twitter&utm_medium social&utm_content &utm_source twitter}} Robinson has his longtime Official Starships Collection associate Fabio Passaro convert the models into , Eaglemoss' software package of choice, as production-used models are created in and must be re-texturized and modified for printing. Pixomondo-created CG models that Fabio Passaro's Meshweaver Productions has converted and/or re-texturized for the Collection, as identified online, include issue 1, issues 3-19, issue SP1, and the Tardigrade figurine. The 3D starship models are converted into tooling masters at the Holinail Group, Eaglemoss' manufacturing partner in Dongguan, China, and 2D renders of them are frequently used for the publication's illustrations by its editors in the UK. Production stills, concept art, and newly-created orthographic views are utilized extensively, and new interviews with DIS starship designers including Goran Delic, Ryan Dening, JD Dickenson, John Eaves, and Sam Michlap were conducted. Some of the magazine content was published by Penguin Random House in two hardcover mass-market reference books from the Star Trek: Shipyards series, within the Starfleet Ships 2151-2293 and The Klingon Fleet volumes. Also incorporating some of this material, the Star Trek: Discovery Designing Starships volume of the Designing Starships book series features every starship from [[DIS Season 1|''Discovery's first season]] and was published in . Each sixteen-page magazine (measuring 168 × 218 mm) fits within the printed cardboard box that the model is presented in. Products are available through the company's webshops, newsagents, and retailers associated with Diamond Comic Distributors. The line (in English) is also retailed by Eaglemoss' UK and German webshops to several European countries, and by the US webshops to Canada and Mexico. Some products are also available to other territories from the company's international webshops. A number of releases are also distributed by Anovos, ThinkGeek/GameStop, and other retailers. __toc__ Issues Confirmed upcoming issues Bonus Edition issues USS ''Glenn The USS Glenn, the line's first convention-exclusive registry variant model, was produced in a limited edition of 500 units (worldwide)Eight units of the limited edition USS Glenn model were damaged at the warehouse and were deemed unfit for release to the last eight customers who had ordered them from the UK's online shop. Besides providing a full refund, an I.O.U. for a free future convention-exclusive starship, and a handwritten apology, the company sent (at least) one unpainted production prototype of an earlier starship model to each of the affected customers. and was available for purchase at the 2018 ''Official Star Trek Convention'', New York Comic Con, and the Destination Star Trek Birmingham convention. Later in the year, a small number were also briefly available from Eaglemoss' UK and US webshops. Each ship was retailed with the USS Discovery's magazine and stand. ISS Shenzhou Initially available exclusively as a gift premium for subscribers, the ISS Shenzhou, a registry variant of the USS Shenzhou model, later became available as a retail product from Eaglemoss' UK webshop. A magazine was not included with the model. Special Edition issues Considerably larger than the standard releases, Special Edition models are also available to subscribers, through the company's webshops, and from retailers. Before it was released as a 215 mm-long model with issue 12 of this partwork (see above), a 259 mm-long "XL Edition" model of the USS Enterprise (as it was seen in DIS) debuted in the first starship collection. XL Edition models of the USS Discovery and USS Shenzhou will also be released in that collection. The ISS Charon model will feature internal electronic lighting. Confirmed upcoming Special Edition issue Magazine binders "Mini-binders" (measuring 167 × 244 × 45 mm) will store ten of the magazines and are available to subscribers. They have not yet been retailed to the general public by the company's webshops, as of August 2019, though the company has stated that it plans to do so. One binder was provided as a free bonus gift with the third shipment to early subscribers, following unexpected delays with the initial release of the first few starships and gift premiums. Dedication plaques Scaled replicas of starship dedication plaque are cast from metallic resin and were previously distributed as gift premiums for subscribers. Figure Released as a gift premium for subscribers in February 2019, the company also distributes this scaled figure through its UK webshops and other retailers. Gift premiums Gift premiums are provided to subscribers at specific subscription milestones. The models do not include companion magazines. As seen above, some of these products are also released to the general public by Eaglemoss' webshops and other retailers. to stern, where applicable.}} Background information * Determined to bring the collection to market while [[DIS Season 1|''Discovery's first season]] was airing for the first time (and managing to do so with issue 1), the company faced challenges due to "(...)delays in receiving assets from the licensor and the subsequent impact on production schedules," according to a letter that early subscribers received with the second issue, informing them of a temporary suspension. Robinson tweeted on 19 February 2018, "''Shenzhous are almost all shipped. It’s been a huge push to get them out this quickly. Discos will follow. Then a little break. We just couldn’t get them made any faster." * Translations of some Klingon language starship names appeared on a poster that was sent to subscribers: bortaS bir (Cold Revenge), Chargh (Conquer), 'etlh (Blade), Jach (Scream), Qaw' '' (Destroy), ''Qoj (War), Qugh (Disaster), Sech (Torch), and Veqlargh (Demon). * A render of the appeared on the poster but was replaced in the collection by the USS Kerala, another ship. Robinson and Eaves were not able to confirm whether further intended modifications to the original studio model had been made, prior to its on-screen appearance as the Gagarin. 21}} *In , the project manager announced that the , another vessel, had replaced the in the line-up. * On After Trek, the DIS companion series, prototype models of the collection's USS Discovery and USS Shenzhou were displayed as set decorations behind host Matt Mira, among other Star Trek memorabilia. * In 2018, Eaglemoss first partnered with Simon & Schuster for a US contest to cross-promote the Collection and the first three Discovery novels. * In , Ben Robinson indicated that the company will manufacture starships from season 3 of Star Trek: Discovery. * In reference to future plans, Ben Robinson stated, "I can tell you, every single ship that's appeared on Discovery is on the list", and he discussed the possibility of manufacturing seven unique Section 31 starship and shuttle designs, among other options. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJX4EW1oxas Gallery File:Eaglemoss USS Shenzhou + USS Discovery prototypes.jpg|Early prototypes at 2017 Las Vegas convention File:Eaglemoss Star Trek Discovery Starships Collection intro promo.jpg|Introductory promo insert File:Star Trek Discovery Official Starships Collection Checklist.jpg|Checklist for the models (10/2019) File:Star Trek Discovery Official Starships Collection Issue 1 box.jpg|Packaging for the first issue File:Star Trek Discovery Designing Starships final cover.jpg|''Designing Starships'' book File:Star Trek Discovery Official Starships Collection con photo.jpg|Mary Wiseman and Shazad Latif with the USS Discovery model at the 2018 DST Dortmund con File:Anthony Rapp with Eaglemoss Collections tardigrade.jpg|Anthony Rapp with the tardigrade model at the STLV 2018 con File:Jayne Brook at Eaglemoss booth STLV 2019.jpg|Jayne Brook with the USS Enterprise model at the STLV 2019 con File:Ryan Dening at Eaglemoss booth.jpg|Ryan Dening with a prototype of the Stealth Ship model at the 2019 DST Birmingham con Appendices Footnotes See also * ''Star Trek'' starship miniatures * ''Star Trek'' model kits External links Official sites * – official UK and Europe subscription website * – official US subscription website * – official UK and Europe webshop * – official US, Canada and Mexico webshop * * PLOWzg7VxLHtKcGOS5-XmJhCjCl03k0wtL|''Star Trek: Discovery Starships''|external}} – official YouTube channel with model turnaround videos * – Eaglemoss Collections' collector web portal * * - CG artist Fabio Passaro's portfolio galleries including work for Eaglemoss Collector sites * – unofficial fan forum at Facebook * PLALETAKHr1-dPsRT5kIZkLI6UjSXzJc6W|Geekology|external}} – Star Trek Official Starship Collection videos playlist * PLasBav3Dahq21TfjfBisdFEEw16A_ddll|''Irish Trekkie''|external}} – Star Trek: Discovery Starships video playlist * – Star Trek: Discovery - The Official Starships Collection articles * – Star Trek: Discovery - The Official Starships Collection index * – The Official Starships Collection articles and reviews * – Eaglemoss Discovery Replicas index de:Star Trek: Discovery The Official Starships Collection Category:Magazines Category:Collectibles